


Love You Loves You Back

by Chasyn



Series: Next [13]
Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Inspired by Music, M/M, Owen's a Good Boy, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27748012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn
Summary: By Tokio Hotel
Relationships: Owen Grady/Zach Mitchell
Series: Next [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016203
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Love You Loves You Back

**Author's Note:**

> ... I don't know where this came from.

Zach rolled his eyes and shook his head as he watched the man he loved practically bouncing in place. He wasn't exactly surprised by it. They'd been together long enough for him to know what was to happen that night. But still, it was a rather silly image. And he fought hard not to laugh. Let his other half think it was annoyed but his rambunctious antics. Owen would try his hardest to make it up to him at a later date. And Zach knew that would be fun.

Owen continued to bounce for a moment longer. Then he dropped to the ground, sitting on all fours, and rubbed his head against Zach's leg.

Zach breathed out again and pinched the bridge of his nose for a moment, still feigning annoyance. He shook his head again and lifted his hand. He touched the top of Owen's head and threaded his fingers into the soft dirty blonde locks. He rubbed the top of the older man's head for a moment and Owen leaned into it.

"Love you." Owen said as he nuzzled against Zach's hand and his leg. "Love you, love you, love you!" He repeated over and over and pressed harder against him. "Good boy?" He said with an upward inflection, like he was asking a question.

Zach stumbled back and couldn't fight the smile that spread across his face then. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. You're a good boy." Then he did stumble backwards and landed flat on his ass. "I love you, too, you big old mutt." Owen practically climbed on top of him and actually licked his face. Zach laughed again and pushed him away. "Okay, get off me." He said as he tried to scramble backwards. "And get outside before you shift and wreck the place. The full moon is almost up."

At the mention of the moon, Owen's eyes widened. He spun around and raced for the door. He tore it open and gazed at the night sky for a moment. He threw back his head and let out a very inhuman howl. Then he was gone.

Zach ran for the door and caught the sight of a furred tail disappearing into the woods. He crossed his arms as he leaned against the doorframe and he smiled.


End file.
